In Our Time
by Jung N.Ga
Summary: YunJae / Chapter One / "Aku bahkan masih berpikir kalau otak ku sudah tidak waras. Masih saja bisa melihat dirimu didalam setiap langkah ku, masih bisa merasakan detak jantung mu, masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mu, masih bisa merasakan kehadiran mu, masih bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan kulit mu. Segalanya. Segalanya tentang diri mu tak pernah bisa aku hapus."
1. Chapter 1

**In Our Time**

.

.

**YUNJAE**

.

**Title : In Our Time**

**Chapter One**

**Rated : K+ - T**

**Author : Jung **

**WARNING! Boys Love – YAOI!**

.

_Aku bahkan masih berpikir kalau otak ku sudah tidak waras. Masih saja bisa melihat dirimu didalam setiap langkah ku, masih bisa merasakan detak jantung mu, masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mu, masih bisa merasakan kehadiran mu, masih bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan kulit mu. Segalanya. Segalanya tentang diri mu tak pernah bisa aku hapus. Tak akan pernah bisa. Dari situlah aku yakin, diriku memang sudah tergila-gila oleh mu, bukan yang lain._

.

.

.

_**Jaejoong POV**_

"Mulai saat ini nama mu adalah Youngwoon Jaejoong, kau mengerti?" pria berperawakan tinggi besar itu menatap wajah ku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku bisa ada dirumah semewah ini? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Aku hanya bisa merasakan perih dibagian punggung ku. Dan kepala ku terasa sangat pusing, seperti sebuah mesin yang dipaksa bekerja seharian penuh, panas dan sulit untuk dikendalikan.

"H-hum," dengan sedikit anggukan dari ku, pria bertubuh besar itu meninggalkan ku sendiri diruangan yang sangat besar ini.

Yoongwoon Jaejoong.

NGINGGGG

Aku menutup kedua telinga ku. Aku bisa mendengar dengungan yang sangat nyaring.

Aku membuka kedua tangan ku yang semula menutup telinga ini. Melihat sekeliling ruangan yang tengah aku tempati, hanya ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang cukup besar, ranjang dengan ukuran _king size_ dengan nakas kecil disamping kiri kanannya, sebuah cermin, meja rias, dan sofa kecil yang menghadap ranjang. Dan semua hal dalam ruangan ini berwana putih.

Oh! Ada sebuah pintu yang ku yakini menuju kamar mandi.

CKLEK

Aku menoleh ke arah suara, pintu kamar ini terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya pria yang cukup menyeramkan, maka pria yang telah membuka pintu kamar ini nampak sedikit lebih _friendly_, buktinya ia tersenyum dengan cukup ramah kepada ku.

"_Annyeong_~" pria bermata sipit ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang yang sedang aku duduki.

"_A-annyeong_..." dengan terbata aku menjawab sapaan hangatnya.

"Hey! Tak usah takut, aku tidak akan menerkam mu kok," pria tadi mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang, tepatnya disamping diriku.

Pria itu tersenyum dengan sangat ramah, lihat, akibat dari senyumnya yang sangat lebar mata sipitnya jadi semakin tidak terlihat. Karenanya aku ikut tersenyum.

"Ah! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, nama ku _Micky_ Yoochun," pria bernama _Micky_ Yoochun itu mengusap surai rambutku.

Aku merasakan hal yang sangat nyaman saat pria bernama Yoochun tadi mengusap rambut ku, hangat, sama seperti tangan seorang kakak yang seolah-olah akan melindungi adiknya.

Kakak? _H-hyung_?

SREAKK

"Erghhh..." Entah kenapa aku merasakan kalau kepala ku seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, sakit sekali.

"J-jae? _Gwenchana_?" Yoochun mengentikan gerak tangan ku yang sedari tadi menjambak-jambak rambut almond ku.

"_A-appooo_~"

Dan detik berikutnya aku hanya bisa mendengar suara Yoochun yang memanggil nama ku. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

_**Jaejoong POV END**_

.

.

.

"Jaejoong baik-baik saja," pria berwajah rupawan itu nampak sedang memberikan informasi kepada seseorang diseberang sana.

Setelan kemeja biru muda dengan celana berwarna hitam terlihat sangat kontras membalut tubuhnya. Sesekali pria bernama Yoochun itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di pagar besi balkon ruangan Jaejoong.

Ya. Yoochun sedang menelepon seseorang, entah siapa. Raut wajahnya sangat kontras menampakkan raut keseriusan.

"Aku tidak tau, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," Yoochun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar tersebut. Menghadap Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur mewah itu, nampak tak bergeming sedikit pun walaupun ada seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Hyeeee? Jangan berbuat bodoh _Hyung_! Aku yang akan menjaganya disini," suara Yoochun sedikit meninggi. Menyebabkan dokter yang rambutnya sudah nampak putih tersebut menengok ke arahnya, terkejut.

Dengan sedikit membungkuk Yoochun melafalkan kata '_mianhae'_ ke arah sang dokter yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari pria berjas putih tersebut.

"_Ne_. Kau hanya perlu menyelesaikan pekerjaan mu di Jepang, tak ada bantahan!"

"..."

"_Arrayo_. Percayalah padaku," Yoochun menutup kedua matanya.

"..."

"Hm, _Ne_!"

PIK

Yoochun memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana. Menghembuskan nafasnya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana Kang_ Seonsaengnim_?" tanya Yoochun.

"Reaksi yang wajar mengingat namja cantik ini menderita amnesia," dokter Kang membereskan peralatan dokter yang ia bawa, menatap wajah Yoochun.

"Berapa persen kemungkinan Jaejoong akan mengingat kembali semuanya?" Yoochun menatap wajah namja tua tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau pasti, bukan amnesia permanen, ingatannya bisa kembali kapan saja, terlebih..."

"Terlebih?" Yoochun menyeritkan dahinya.

"Hahaha. Tak usah tegang begitu Yoochun-_ah_, ia bisa kembali mengingat jika hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya itu muncul secara perlahan," dokter Kang menepuk bahu Yoochun.

"_Arra.. arra..._" Yoochun memijat pangkal hidungnya, "Lalu.. Apa yang menyebabkan ia pingsan?"

"Sepertinya ia baru saja mengingat suatu hal dimasa lalunya, dan otaknya dipaksa bekerja keras untuk mengingatnya," jawab dokter Kang.

Yoochun menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur pulas. Nampak buliran keringat membingkai wajah cantiknya.

"Namja cantik ini milik-'nya' bukan?" dokter Kang ikut memandang wajah Jaejoong.

"Ya," Yoochun menjawab singkat.

"Pria muda itu selalu saja tau barang bagus, hahaha," sedikit meledek dokter tersebut tertawa cukup lembut.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan pria itu lakukan jika ia mendengar perkataan Anda Tuan Kang," menggeleng pelan, Yoochun ikut terkekeh geli.

"Ia tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam kepada pria tua ini, aku bahkan sudah mengabdi kepada keluarganya seumur hidup ku, hahaha," lanjut pria tua tersebut.

"Ah! Sudah larut, aku pulang dulu, obatnya sudah ku letakkan diatas nakas itu," dokter Kang menunjuk meja kecil disamping tempat tidur.

"Ne," jawab Yoochun.

"Waktu minum obat itu juga sudah ku catat, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Baik, mari saya antar," Yoochun mengikuti sang dokter menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah! Satu lagi, jika terjadi suatu hal segeralah beritahu ku," pinta dokter Kang sebelum mobil yang ia kendarai meninggalkan mansion besar tersebut.

Satu anggukan dari Yoochun, sedan hitam yang dinaiki dokter Kang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

TEP

Mata bulat itu membuka secara mendadak. Dengan nafas yang terkesan memburu namja pemilik mata bulat itu mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Mimpi apa ia barusan?

Namja tadi menutup kedua mata indahnya, terpejam dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat seolah-olah ia ingin membuang jauh-jauh segala hal yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini.

SREEKK

Dengan tertatih ia menuju sebuah pintu keluar kamar yang sedang ia tempati.

CKLEK

Hal yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah dua sosok tegap nampak berdiri masing-masing dikedua sisi pintu tersebut.

"T-tuan," pria dengan setelan jas hitam itu menyadari kehadiran sang namja, dan membungkuk dengan patuh.

"Apakah ada yang Anda butuhkan, Tuan Jaejoong?" tanya pria satunya lagi yang berada di sisi kanan pintu tersebut.

"H-hee?" Jaejoong terkejut, 'T-tuan? Kenapa dirinya bisa dipanggil tuan'

"A-aku ..." belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan pria tadi ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan _namja _bernama Micky Yoochun yang menemui dirinya kemarin.

"Jaejoong?" Yoochun mencoba memanggil Jaejoong yang terlihat melamun sambil menatap wajahnya.

"_N-ne_?"

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Yoochun.

"_A-ani_... Yoochun-_ssi_..."

"Ye?"

"A-aku... B-bagaimana... Ahh," Jaejoong mencengkram kemeja yang Yoochun gunakan.

Tubuh namja cantik itu hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tidak segera memegang bahu Yoochun, kepalanya sakit lagi! Sakit sekali!

Dengan satu tarikan yang cukup lembut Yoochun menggendong Jaejoong ala _bridal style_ dan membawa tubuh ringkih itu menuju kedalam kamar. Menidurkan tubuh pucat itu dan membenarkan posisinya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah... Aku akan menceritakannya secara perlahan," Yoochun mengusap dahi Jaejoong.

"T-tapi..."

"Tubuh mu masih lemah, aku tidak ingin kau pingsan setelah mendengar ceritaku, _arraseo_?"

"N-ne," Jaejoong tersenyum samar .

"Beristirahatlah," pinta Yoochun.

Kedua mata bulat itu terpejam begitu merasakan suara lembut Yoochun. Dan selanjutnya hanya ada suara dengkuran halus yang mengiringi langkah Yoochun menjauhi tempat tidur tersebut.

'_Mianhae_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END for Chapter One**_

_** TBC**_

_** Next Chapter Two**_

_**Note :**_

Ahhh... Akhirnya muncul ide cerita ini tiba-tiba! Padahal lagi ngerjain tugas! Terima kasih udah membaca Berminta untuk meninggalkan jejak?


	2. Chapter 2

**In Our Time**

**.**

**.**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

**Title : In Our Time**

**Chapter Two**

**Rated : K+ - T**

**Author : Jung **

**WARNING! Boys Love – YAOI!**

**.**

_"Aku bahkan masih berpikir kalau otak ku sudah tidak waras. Masih saja bisa melihat dirimu didalam setiap langkah ku, masih bisa merasakan detak jantung mu, masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mu, masih bisa merasakan kehadiran mu, masih bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan kulit mu. Segalanya. Segalanya tentang diri mu tak pernah bisa aku hapus."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

ZRASHHHHH

"Hmmmmm..."

"Kau sudah bangun?" Yoochun menatap lamat-lamat Jaejoong begitu ia melihat pergerakan dan gumaman dari bibir mungil itu.

"Y-Yoochun-_ssi_?"

"Eh, aku baru tau ternyata suara mu sangat indah," Yoochun menduduki sofa putih yang terletak di depan _king bed_ tempat Jaejoong berbaring.

BLUSH

Wajah Jaejoong memerah begitu mendapat gombalan dari Yoochun. Pria tampan itu hanya tertawa ringan melihat perubahan wajah milik namja berambut hitam dihadapannya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya, Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya dan memandang keluar jendela.

"H-hujan?" gumamnya. Dan Yoochun masih dapat mendengar gumaman _namja_ manis dihadapannya.

"_Ne._ Entah kenapa pagi ini cuaca benar-benar tidak mendukung, padahal aku ingin mengajak kau bermain di taman belakang," Yoochun bangkit dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela balkon kamar Jaejoong.

"Keberatan jika aku membuka jendela ini?" senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibir namja bernama depan _Micky_ itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan sedikit tersenyum, 'Pria ini benar-benar sangat baik,' pikirnya.

"Syukurlah...," Yoochun menggeser jendela tersebut dan keduanya memejamkan mata dengan tenang begitu merasakan sejuknya angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka, tidak dingin, tapi sangat menenangkan.

Jaejoong menyibak selimut yang menutupi kakinya, melangkah mendekati pria bernama Yoochun dan berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Kedua pasang mata itu menatap guyuran hujan yang jatuh dengan cukup deras. Dan keduanya melotot begitu melihat kilatan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Sontak mata keduanya tertutup dengan sangat rapat.

JDERRRRR

Dan dugaan mereka benar, suara petir tadi terdengar sangat kencang. Begitu membuka matanya Yoochun disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau takut petir?" Yoochun terkekeh begitu melihat Jaejoong sedang berjongkok disampingnya, kedua tangan kurusnya menutup telinganya dengan sangat rapat, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang terpejam dengan sangat erat.

"Hiks... Sedikit," isakan kecil terdengar oleh Yoochun dan pria berpipi chubby itu ikut jongkok dihadapan Jaejoong dan mengusap surai hitamnya.

"_Gwenchana_," Yoochun tersenyum kecil, "Kau belum sarapan bukan? Ayo kita kebawah, sepertinya sarapan kita sudah siap."

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Yoochun yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"_N-ne_."

.

.

.

Takjub.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong sangat terkejut begitu melihat sarapan yang ada diatas meja, walaupun dia amnesia tapi ia masih tau mana makanan buatan koki dan orang biasa. Dan sepertinya menu sarapannya kali ini memang dibuat oleh koki handal. Tampilan dan rasanya, benar-benar...

"Tuan Jaejoong, apakah anda menginginkan sesuatu sebagai tambahan?" seorang wanita yang ia yakini sebagai salah satu maid dirumah ini tersenyum dengan sangat ramah.

"T-tidak," Jaejoong membalas senyum maid itu dengan sangat manis, dan seketika pipi maid itu mendadak bersemu dengan tidak sopannya, mengundang decakan kecil dari pria yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

"Sunny, bisakah kau panggilkan Bibi Song setelah kami makan?" Yoochun tersenyum namun senyumannya benar-benar sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya Jaejoong lihat, senyum ini terlihat seperti sebuah seringai?

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung? Pria dihadapannya ini seperti memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Yoochun seperti memiliki dua kepribadian.

"_N-ne_ Tuan Yoochun," dengan tergesa _maid_ yang Yoochun panggil Sunny itu membalikan badannya dan menuju dapur, seperti ketakutan.

"Makanlah yang banyak Jaejoong," lagi, Yoochun tersenyum dengan sangat ramah kepada Jaejoong berbeda dengan senyuman yang baru saja ia lihat.

Dan sepertinya Jaejoong tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, buktinya namja manis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat, tersenyum kepada Yoochun dan melanjutkan makanannya dengan sangat lahap. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelaparan _eoh_?

.

.

.

"Aku akan ke Jepang selama tiga hari, Bibi Song tolong jaga Jaejoong dengan baik," dengan tenang Yoochun menatap wanita paruh baya yang ada dihadapan mereka, Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

Wanita itu telihat sangat baik. Dan Jaejoong yakini ia sudah cukup lama bekerja dirumah mewah ini, dan sepertinya ia juga kepala pelayan disini.

"Baik Tuan Yoochun," Bibi Song mengangguk patuh.

"Sudah ku katakan berapa kali, Bibi tak perlu memanggilku seperti yang lain, cukup Yoochun saja," Yoochun mendengus sebal.

"_Ne.. ne.._ Bibi mengerti, hanya saja Bibi merasa tidak enak dengan yang lain," wanita itu tersenyum melihat Yoochun.

"Eiii... selalu saja," Yoochun tertawa dengan lembut dan dengan tiba-tiba ia menepuk dahinya yang agak lebar dengan cukup kencang, menyebabkan kedua orang yang melihat tingkahnya terkekeh geli.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian," gumamnya.

"Jaejoong, ini Bibi Song, selama aku tidak ada kau bisa bermain dengannya," lanjut Yoochun.

"Huh? Bermain?" Jaejoong terkekeh geli, 'memang dirinya bocah berumur lima tahun yang perlu teman bermain?'

"Agar kau tidak kesepian," celetuk namja bermata sipit itu.

"_Ne_, Tuan Jaejoong, jika anda memerlukan apa-apa hanya tinggal memanggil saya," Bibi Song menunduk hormat.

"_N-ne_... Mohon bantuannya Bibi," Jaejoong menunduk hormat, ia senang, orang-orang dirumah ini sangat baik terhadapnya.

"Nah.. nah... Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi," Yoochun bergegas menaiki tangga.

"Apa anda membutuhkan bantuan?"

"Tidak perlu Bi, aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya semalam, nanti aku akan menyuruh supir Kang untuk mengangkutnya kebawah," dan tubuh Yoochun-pun menghilang dilorong pertama.

.

.

.

**Three days later.**

Jaejoong berguling-guling tidak jelas diatas kasurnya, ia sangat bosan. Semenjak Yoochun pergi ia tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah megah ini. Ia hanya membantu para _maid_ memasak, bermain kebun belakang, berkeliling di rumah yang ternyata memang sangat sangat besar, membaca diperpustakaan, dan bermain dengan Taepoong, anjing _siberian husky_ yang sangat pintar.

Untuk dua kegiatan yang ada diakhir, itu merupakan kegiatan rutin yang sangat antusias ia lakukan. Koleksi buku-buku diperpustakaan itu sangat banyak dan perpustakaan itu memang tidak terlalu besar hanya kita akan merasa sangat nyaman jika berada didalamnya, bahkan Jaejoong sering ketiduran diperpustakaan itu.

Taepoong? Anjing itu benar-benar membuat Jaejoong sangat nyaman, anjing bertubuh besar itu sangat pandai, entah sudah berapa lama Yoochun melatihnya. Yang jelas ia sekarang sudah sangat akrab dengan anjing lucu itu. Mengingat Taepoong, membuat ia rindu dengan anjing mengemaskan itu.

HUP

Jaejoong menuruni tempat tidur dan berlari menuruni tangga. Dengan tergesa kaki milik Jaejoong melangkah menuju taman belakang, tempat Taepoong tinggal.

GUK GUK

"Kyaaaaaa... Taepoong-_ah_ aku merindukan mu...," Jaejoong berlari dengan sangat kencang, tak memperhatikan sekitarnya, anjing _siberian husky_ itu menggonggong dengan sangat keras, bermaksud memperingatkan Jaejoong untuk lebih berhati-hati. Karena...

SEET

DUGH

BYURRR

Dan satu hal yang pasti, para pelayan rumah itu sedikit banyak tau sifat Tuannya yang satu ini, selain polos Jaejoong ternyata sangat... ceroboh.

KAINGGG

Taepoong menutup matanya dengan kedua kaki depannya, seolah-olah ia mengerti dengan penderitaan majikan barunya itu. Dan dengan lincah anjing itu meloncati pagar pembatas dan menuju Jaejoong yang tengah dipapah oleh beberapa maid.

Yap. Karena ehm_ceroboh_ehm Jaejoong terjatuh atau lebih tepatnya tercebur kedalam kolam yang memang saat itu tengah dibersihkan oleh beberapa _maid_, dan untungnya ia jatuh dalam keadaan air yang masih terisi penuh didalam kolam, jika tidak? Ah, aku saja bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya...

.

.

.

"Ne, ia tidak apa-apa T-tuan... ehm maksudku Yoochun-ah," Bibi Song tampak melirik melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur.

"Ia terpeleset saat hendak berlari menuju Taepoong," kejadian itu membuat Bibi Song terkekeh geli, majikannya ini benar-benar.

"Ughhh.."

"Ah! Sepertinya ia sudah sadar," pekik Bibi Song, "Baiklah."

Bibi Song mematikan sambungan telepon dan berlari menuju Jaejoong yang tengah memijit kepalanya, sepertinya pria manis itu kesakitan.

"Tuan Jaejoong, anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Umm... aku baik-baik saja," senyuman kecil terpasang di bibir mungil Jaejoong.

HATCHIII

Bibi Song terkejut mendengar bersin yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Anda demam?" tanyanya panik.

"S-sepertinya begitu," Jaejoong mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Bibi akan ambilkan obat sebentar," dan Jaejoong tidak sempat berkata apa-apa, Bibi Song sudah keluar dari kamarnya menginggalkan Jaejoong diatas tempat tidur.

Padahal ia hanya demam, huh!

GUK GUK GUK

Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara Taepoong dengan sangat jelas, karena kamarnya memang menghadap ke taman belakang tempat Taepoong tinggal. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan anjing itu?' pikir Jaejoong.

'Jangan-jangan...'

Dengan tergesa jaejoong membuka jendela kamarnya dan pemadangan selanjutnya membuat ia melotot kaget? Pria yang tidak ia kenal nampak melepas ikatan yang ada dileher Taepoong.

'Ada yang ingin mencuri Taepoong?'

"Kyaaaaaa... PENCURIIII!"

.

.

.

_**End For Chapter Two**_

_**TBC**_

_**Next Chapter Three**_

_**-jung -**_

**NB:**

Lama banget! Haha. Maafkan... aku benar-benar sibuk sama yang namanya Tugas Akhir dan sidang. Gak tau kapan sidangnya. Doakan semoga cepet lulus. Hehehe.

Oh iya, aku ga membahas mengenai flashback Jaejoong yang amnesia, mungkin waktunya belum tepat (atau emang aku yang males... hahaha). Di chapter ini aku ingin buat Jaejoong sedikit 'nyaman' dengan kehidupannya setelah amnesia, tapi nanti aku pasti akan bikin chapter khusus kenapa Jaejoong bisa amnesia dan siapa sebenarnya Bang Jaejoong ini? Hahaha.

Aku juga ga terlalu banyak mengerti mengenai anjing karena aku ga pernah main sama mereka. _Poor me!_ Mengenai sifat Jaejoong yang aku bikin seolah-olah pemalu terus jadi sedikit 'pecicilan' ini diambil dari sifat ku yang kalo udah 24 jam berada dilingkungan yang bisa membuat rasa nyaman itu akan mengeluarkan sifat asli ku, yah.. 11:12 sama sifat Jaejoong ini, suka teriak, ceroboh, polos. Dan kalo belom kenal dan merasa nyaman banget yahh... jadi cewek pemalu tapi ga malu-maluin kok, haha.

Siapa yang belum aku keluarin sih?

Oh! Abang Yunho, Bang Changmin, dan Tante(?) Junsu yah... hemmm...

_Finnaly, thanks for reading, wanna give me a 'something' after you read this?_


End file.
